Terra
Concept And Creation Terra's name, apperance, weapon and abilties are based off the character of the same name from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. History Terra was born as part of the hybrid experiments. He was raised and trained by Nemises and grew to accept him as his father. He became close friends with Aqua, a fellow hybrid and Ventus, Nemises' son and half brother of Terra since they had the same mother. Terra grew up to become a powerful warrior and Nemises showed particular interest in him due to the abnormal amount of darkness harboured in his heart. Terra blindly followed Nemises order, leading attacks on Majin villages and slaughtering innocent people without ever questioning it. That is until the army attempted to attack a Majin outpost and were totally wiped out by a reaper squad including Ragna and Jin. Ragna expressed his disgust at how the hybrids were blindly being forced to carry out Nemises' orders, Terra hears this and starts to reconsider what he is doing, even more so when Ragna spares his life after realising he was still alive. Terra, terrified Nemises might send Aqua and Ventus on a similar suicide mission, runs back to Radinia and begs them to leave. However before they can make much sense of why he's telling them this, he faints from the trauma. He awakens several weeks later and again pleads with Aqua to take Ven and go to the Majin capital. Aqua, although confused, decides to do so and tells Terra to get some rest before he joins them. Several days later Terra decides to leave but he is halted by Lethys, another hybrid and Nemises' bodyguard, he tells Terra he can't leave and Terra decides to fight his way out, after a vicious battle, Terra wins and scars Lethys' face horribly. Terra tries to go to the Majin capital, thinking Aqua and Ven have gone there but he is confronted by Ragna who defeats Terra in a duel, Ragna has Terra buried alive but it returns after Terra escapes and tells him to go to the nearest village. Terra starts to make a new life for himself but is killed when the Armagus fires and wipes out the Majins. Gaian War II Terra briefly appears at the end of Gaian War II as he is resurrected by Nemises and starts searching for the fragments of the staff of serenity. Gaian War III Weapons and Abilities Terra wields a grimoire called Gaian Bane which gives him the power to manipulate earth, his grimoire, like others, is able to change form, for example, Terra can change it into a whip, a gauntlet, a bow and even a vehicle he calls Fenrir. Terra is shown to have some healing powers aswell when he healed Ragna after their second fight. Terra also harbours an abnormal ammount of darkness in his heart which he is reluctant to use, he can utilise it to increase his powers and use the power of darkness, a technique called dark impulse, Terra however does not have full control over this ability and it can happen if he is endangered or angered and he usually cannot control his actions. Terra can also transform into an armoured knight at will and in this form he can enter a form known as fatal mode where he transforms his grimoire into two weapons and can attack with them telepathically. Personality When Terra was a soldier, he mindlessly followed Nemises' orders, leading attacks on defenseless Majin vilagers with no remorse or sympathy, it isn't until his unit is slaughtered by the reapers does he truly experience the horrors of war and he is confused by Ragna's decision to spare him. When he hears Ragna talk about his disgust at how the hybrids are being used like tools he realises Nemises is simply sending the hybrids like lambs to a slaughter and his personality changes. He begins to regret his actions and wants nothing more then to make sure his friends are safe. Relationship With Other Characters '''Nemises:''' Nemises raised Terra from the moment he was born, he trained him, as he trained Aqua and his son, Ventus. Nemises showed particular interest in Terra due to the darkness he sensed in his heart. Nemises seemingly needs Terra as he resurrects him in Gaian War II, in Gaian War III, Terra is helping Nemises on the promise he will help Terra find out what happened to Ventus and Aqua. Themes